Tsuki no Koibito
by KawaiiTenshiCeres
Summary: When I moved to Forget-Me-Not Valley, I thought being with Marlin was going to be normal...Though, one night I just HAD to meet a charming prince underneath the moonlight, who gave me a kiss that has caused a major impact in my life..And not a good one.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **_I should re-introduce myself! I'm KawaiiTenshiCeres, and I wrote a soap-opreaish story called 'Flavor of Life' on this site with Chelsea and Vaughn as the main characters. Because of the success of it, I'm trying my best to see if this story will be as good as the last one. So, cheer me on! _

_So, I chose this title, and storyline, based off of the Japanese drama, with the same name. It's translated into 'Moon Lovers', which obviously, you can only meet Skye in the night. So yeah. _

**Disclaimer:** _I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon! _

* * *

**Tsuki no Koibito **

**Chapter One **

* * *

_When I moved here, I thought 'falling in love' wasn't my first priority._

_I've been in love with him for so long._

_Though... He never dared tried to pop the question._

"Have you heard the news! There some thief who's been coming to the Valley lately!"

Slamming her manicured hands on the countertop, I watched the infuriated blond staring me down as I nearly fell off my comfy bar stool. I placed down my glass and furrowed my eyebrows thoughtfully at the bartender who had been giving me the latest gossip that was around the valley. Apparently, there were rumors floating around from Mineral Town about a man stealing stuff, and charming the women of that place. I had to be wary and let my dog outside to guard my farm after going home.

"Jill, you want me to walk you back?" a voice piped up.

I looked at the man next to me. He was a bit taller than me, wearing a loose white shirt, and had messy black locks. He had a cold gaze towards me, while I tilted my head in thought. I could tell he didn't want me to walk alone due to what the bartender had said. I shook my head politely and tried to lean back to check how dark it was. The man had quickly walked behind me, prepared to catch me if I ever fell...How sweet.

"Aww, Marlin! I didn't know you're so kind to her!" the blond smiled, as I tilted my head back to see Marlin giving me a questionable look.

I watched him looking away and blush for a moment, closing his eyes in the process. "I-It's nothing! You don't want her to get hurt, do you?"

"True." the older male had nodded.

The blond giggled as she glanced at me. "Well, well. You two seemed to act like a couple. Are you dating?" she questioned thoughtfully.

Our faces turned red as we looked at her and shook her head. A grin had formed on her face, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, you two should head on home then!"

As I sat back up properly on my chair, I nodded to both of them, getting out of the bar stool.

"G'night Muffy and Griffin!" I said cheerfully. "Are you going home soon, Marlin?" I questioned, watching him shake his head.

"I'll stay for a bit longer." he smiled to me.

I had walked out for a moment, and practically darted to my buddy, Lumina's mansion. I had stopped near the gate to press my back against the concrete wall. My eyes closed tightly for a moment, trying to calm myself down for a brief moment. I lightly pounded my fist on the wall, scolding myself about what had just happened. My third try ended in fail. What was I trying to do, you ask? Ever since I moved here a year ago, I've been in love with Marlin. Yes, I know, it's sappy, but hear me out. I got him to at least like me to the point of him blushing...but he just wouldn't do anything about our relationship. No, we didn't do anything naughty, but I was least expecting something nice out of our new relationship...

* * *

"Hey, wait! Phantom Skye!"

My eyes darted to the charmed Lumina, as I quickly noticed silver hair flowing past me. My indigo eyes widened, as we exchanged glances for a quick moment. Lumina had lost sight of him, as she hesitantly walked back into the mansion with a blush on her face. I quickly walked forward looking around. Whipping out my hammer, I looked around for a brief moment. I clenched the hammer quietly, as I felt arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me into the darkness. The scent of curry had filled the air, confusing me for the moment. I noticed a hand had covered my mouth, as I looked up.

He was a tall man, with long silver locks. He had emerald green eyes that were staring out into the town, before looking at me, and releasing me.

"Hm...You're quite the pretty one." he smiled, gently cupping my chin and kissing me on the cheek. "I'm sure we'll meet again, the stars said so."

He was about to leave, before I gently gripped his hand with my free hand. "Why were you stealing from Lumina?" I questioned staring at the thief with concerned eyes.

"Just something personal. Nothing to worry about." he winked at me.

I quickly used the hammer, and tried to attack him with it. Unfortunately, I saw him quickly rush to the side, and nearly fell onto the floor. Dusting off his gray shirt, he sighed, and looked at me.

"...You're quite a violent woman." he noted.

I quietly glared at him, before taking a stance. "Just tell me, and you'll be free without getting hurt." I muttered.

Slowly approaching me, I held my hammer up high, only to feel his hand grip my wrist tightly. His eyebrows furrowed, before leaning in to give me a casual kiss on the lips.

"I'll keep that a secret until we meet again, beautiful." he winked at me. "I could tell you're just a kind woman deep down, you just refuse to show it."

Phantom Skye had casually walked away, leaving me a bit shocked. My eyes fluttered in astonishment, as I dropped my hammer on the ground and knelt down on the ground for a while. I hate to admit that he was disturbingly like Rock. Only, his pickup lines are a million times more effective to me than the weird, funky ones that he kept pitching at me. My eyes widened, before I quickly slapped my own cheeks to try and come back into reality.

"Gosh. No wonder Lumina's so into him." I muttered darkly furrowing my eyebrows in thought. "Maybe she's into those playboy or flirtatious types."

While I thought to myself, I had to pick up my hammer, put it in my rucksack, and walk home. I gently pressed my fingers on my lips, feeling my face getting hot from what he just did. My teeth knawed on my pink lip, trying to keep myself from panicking. I ran...More like sprinted on home, trying to go to bed and hide my embarassed face. This was the first time I got so flustered over a kiss! Well, my first kiss was by Marlin, but it was by accident! Though...it felt weird when that tiny kiss from that thief had more power than what it had with Marlin.

"Oh man! Why am I still thinking about it?" I shouted, nearly messing up my chocolate brown hair.

Plopping onto my bed, I stared up at the ceiling in thought. "I'm really out of it or I drank too much.." I groaned.

"...Though...why is my heart still beating so fast whenever I think of him?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **_I was thinking of connecting this to my Flavor of Life story, in the tiniest ways possible. I hope I'm not making Marlin too overly OOC, I haven't played DSCute in a while, so please help me everyone! Sorry for the major delay as well! This might be a boring chapter..._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon! _

_

* * *

_

**Tsuki no Koibito **

**Chapter Two **

**

* * *

**

My eyes looked dazed as I had been watering my plants for a while now. Dragging my feet on the dirt, I couldn't sleep at all last night. Rubbing my eyes, I placed down my watering can, and plopped down onto the ground staring up into the sky. My fingers tapped on my lips for a moment, letting myself sigh. I felt like I should simply tell someone about this...That's right! Muff-No...Muffy will probably tell everyone...

"Something wrong, Jill?" a voice interrupted my train of thought.

I gazed into a pair of blue eyes, who looked at me thoughtfully. My face turned red, at the sight of Marlin forcing me to almost trip myself over my watering can. A sheepish smile formed on my face, as I gently scratched my cheek with my finger.

"S-Sorry. I was just thinking!" I stuttered. "U-uhm. What are you doing here?" I questioned thoughtfully.

Marlin gently kicked the dirt, as he jammed his hands into his pockets. "Just wanted to see you.." he trailed off. "Vesta wanted me to see you too...She was wondering how you're doing with your farm and such..."

A small smile crept on my face, as I quickly got up, and put away my watering can. "Well! As you can see...I'm starting up on my new crops." I said, stretching for a bit. "So, are you just happy to see me?" I grinned playfully.

"W-Wha?" Marlin jerked back. "...Q-quit it, Jill." he stuttered with a slight blush forming on his face.

I hugged him lightly, pressing my head against his chest, before closing my eyes. "Hmm? Fine." I sighed, releasing him.

"W-Wait! I meant..." he quickly shouted. "Sorry...I'm not good at these things." he confessed. "I'm...not those types who would say those mushy romance lines...I'm not used to doing it."

My eyes widened, as I cracked a smile. I practically bursted out laughing, noticing a small smile forming on Marlin's face. He hugged me tightly before moving down and gently pressing his lips against mines. My face quickly heated up, as I quickly recalled that stupid flirtatious kiss with Phantom Skye. Strangely enough, why did this kiss feel so...forced? Compared to that thief, that simple kiss didn't feel as right as I hoped.

"I'll see you later." he smiled, releasing me, and ruffling my hair, screwing up my double ponytail.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Uhm. Do you want anything to eat later? I'll make you something!"

Marlin waved a hand in the air, as he kept walking. "No. It's cool." he stated. "See you at the bar, okay?"

I slowly nodded, gently gripping my forearm in thought. Walking into my house, I quietly gazed at the hot curry sitting on the counter. "And I was planning to give it to him, since he said he was fine with curry. Sheesh, he's such an alcoholic, if he loves wine..." I muttered to myself, laying on my bed, noticing the double bed next to me. "Gosh. I wonder if ever being with him is worth slaving over my kitchen and gold for just to impress him..."

My vision became blurry, as I felt myself yawning. I was exhausted enough as it is...So a nap would just be fine right? Just an hour or three can work...

* * *

_'What's that smell?_'

I quickly woke up from the scent of curry filling my house. My eyes darted around quickly, but quickly looked up at the clock ticking away. It was only 6 PM, and I sat there like an idiot, pondering about what was up. My head slowly turned as my eyes widened in shock. I saw Skye standing there cooking up some curry. I quietly sat up and rubbed my eyes for a moment, hoping it wasn't a dream, but the heavy scent of spices and wine quickly got me awake in seconds.

He turned to me and greeted me with a smile. "Good eve-"

"Why are you here?" I squealed, jumping out of bed, and pulling him to the door in desperation. "If you're here, he'll..."

I could tell by just saying 'he' made Skye a bit interested. " '_He_'? Can I ask, who is '_he_'?" he questioned getting close to me.

I furrowed my eyebrows, as I sighed lightly. "My boyfriend. Is that bad?" I questioned. "We've been together for a while." I said bluntly.

Skye furrowed his eyebrows, his emerald eyes giving me a suspicious look. "I wonder what you see in him." he muttered. "He lives with that Cecilia girl."

Tilting my head I bit my lip, before quickly pressing my hands against Skye's back, forcing him to try and walk towards the door. He was constantly protesting, wanting to stay and chat for a while, but I kept telling him to leave.

"Come on." I sighed. "Otherwise I would threaten you with a hammer again."

A sheepish smile formed on Skye's face as he went out the door. I gazed out for a brief moment, feeling his hand holding mines tightly. My eyes stared into the night sky, feeling a bit relaxed. The night sky has _always_ relaxed me. It made me want to stay outside just to watch it. Skye gazed at me with a small smile on his face, making my face turn red. Luckily, the thief didn't at all see me, but was instead pretty much escorting me somewhere.

"A girl like yourself shouldn't walk alone. I'll come with you." he smiled. "Don't worry. I'll just help you get to the bar. I won't do anything bad. Honest."

I narrowed my eyes towards him and gave him a suspicious look. He sighed, and released my hand. "If _that_ made you uncomfortable, then you can just walk next to me at least."

Skye casually walked as I quietly managed to walk next to him. We were silent on the way to the bar. He wasn't as flirtatious like earlier...He was silent, and he was keeping to himself for the time being. More like, he was more like he was thinking about something.

"...Hey." he questioned. "...Why are you in love with a guy like him?"

My eyes darted away, before closing it. "Nothing really. He's a hard-worker, and I like guys who work hard. It shows they're not lazy and such. Then again, some of the guys here aren't as attractive..." I sighed. "Why'd you ask?"

"Whenever I come here, you're always with him, right? I always wondered why a shady guy like him is going out with a girl like you? I mean, in Mineral Town, there's a single doctor, blacksmith, and such, and I thought you could do better with the guys from there."

I shrugged as we stopped in front of the bar. "...I just thought living a normal life with a normal guy was going to be the right choice. I had too much stuff dealing with my folks at home, so I'm better off being here. My little sister, Chelsea's going to move out soon anyways, so we'll be free." I smiled to myself. "Anyways, thanks for escorting me here."

"_What do you mean you wanna break it off with Jill?_"

My eyes poked through the window of the bar, seeing an infuriated Muffy glaring at Marlin. She was angry, but by the looks of things he had gotten quite tipsy by the drinks and wasn't so cheerful. He was pouring out his feelings to the blond, and well, here we are. The looks of things, Muffy wanted to simply rush out and tell me straight on, but being the coward I was, I quietly hid there, with Skye hiding with me.

"Listen...I don't know if I'm even the right guy for her_..._" Marlin said. "She's been expecting a guy who would show we're a couple, but I'm not so good with it. I mean...For a while now, me and Cecilia have been getting close..."

"Woah, woah, woah! Really?" Muffy shouted. "Sheesh. If Jill finds out, she won't forgive you, you know!" she yelled.

"Yeah...Well, I don't want to lose her, but it just feels like I need to leave her..." he muttered, taking a large sip of his drink.

My eyes widened hearing that fact. Slowly bits and pieces of my heart began to crack and shatter inside of me. I felt like I wanted to cry badly. I simply hid there with a hurt look on my face. My eyes looked at Skye for a moment, as I quietly got up. I had quietly began to walk towards my house. The door of the bar slowly cracked open, as I looked back to see Marlin. He looked quite tipsy, as he slowly approached me.

"Eh? Marlin?" I questioned.

His arms wrapped around me tightly, as I could smell the faint scent of alcohol on him. My eyes widened, as I watched Skye walk away from me. He knew that I should be alone with my boyfriend. I had to take a mental note to thank him later. By the looks of things, I had to pretend to be happy to see him. Wrapping my arms around him, I hugged him tightly, as he gave me a messy kiss on the lips. It was clear he was faking this whole, 'I'm-in-love-with-you' act, just to not make me sad. Still, I couldn't help, but to feel distant from him after hearing what he had told Muffy in the bar.

"A-Are you okay?" I said softly, holding his body close to mine, hoping he wouldn't fall onto the ground and pass out.

"...with me..." he grumbled tiredly.

My eyebrows furrowed for a moment, tilting my head in thought. "Huh? What did you say?" I said softly in his ear.

"..._Please let me stay with you tonight._"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **_GAH! I just realized that I accidentally called, Celia, 'Cecilia'. Man. I'm such an airhead. _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon! _

_

* * *

_

**Tsuki no Koibito **

**Chapter Three **

**

* * *

**

It was morning. Wait...Morning? It was all a blur last night that even I couldn't remember what I've done. My eyes slowly cracked open, greeted by the morning sunshine. I sat up wincing, before feeling something was wrong. I glanced to the side, seeing Marlin sleeping peacefully next to me, before I quickly hopped off my bed and quickly rushed to the bathroom. My jaw had dropped at the sight of my appearance when I gazed at myself at the long mirror.

"...What...What did I do with him last night...?" I said softly to myself.

My hair was down and messed up. I was wearing underwear, compared to my normal pair of pajamas. I had noticed dark marks on my neck and around my body. My eyes slowly widened. Was it just me...? Or did we just...do the deed? I slowly cracked open the bathroom door and poked my head out, scanning the area near my bed. My clothes were on the floor, and his clothes were mixed into the pile as well. Yup, it was proof that we actually got it on last night. Though...Why didn't I remember it at all?

I quietly pulled my head back into the bathroom, and closed the door shut. I needed to call Chelsea. My darling little sister was the only person I could talk to about love. Muffy was another good choice...However, ever since Marlin's little drunken confession last night, apparently she'll be holding a vendetta against him. I had to simply get changed, go to work, and hope that he would leave soon. I needed to use the phone badly...

"_Jill?_" Marlin questioned, knocking delicately at the door of the bathroom. "_Hey, do you have some asprin?_"

"U-Uh..Y-Yeah!" I shouted, quickly running to the medicine cabinet, and grabbing the bottle.

I opened the door, only to be greeted by my 'boyfriend'. He was shirtless. I hated to admit, but I had to blush at the sight. Sure, he was a sick guy, but it didn't mean he had a wimpy body. All that time on Vesta's farm...It really made his body look good. His curly hair was even more messy from that tossing and turning, and he sported his usual pair of jeans. At the moment, he looked like a model, but even if I was starstruck by his appearance, I couldn't bear to face him.

"Something wrong?" he questioned giving me a concerned look.

I forced a smile upon my face and shook my head. "Nope!" I said cheerfully. "Well, do you want anything for breakfast?"

Marlin shook his head and gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead. "No thanks. I need to head back soon, since Vesta will blow up at me for not coming home last night." he said with a light chuckle, picking up his white shirt on the ground. "See you later tonight?"

"Uh. Yeah. See ya." I hesitantly nodded, watching him button up his shirt, and watching him walk out of my home and out of the farm.

I had to get ready for work. Putting on a fresh set of clothes. Tying up my hair...And running to the phone to punch in some numbers. I know my sister was somehow awake at this time. She's an early bird like me, so I had to assume she was doing some random stuff at our home. Ever since our mother got re-married to our 'father', Chelsea and I have been avoiding them by doing random stuff on our own time.

"_Hello?_" a voice questioned over the line.

"Hey, Chelsea. It's Jill." I said with a smile.

"_Okay, what's up this time, Sis?_" she giggled. "_What's up with you and Marlin?_"

I gently sighed to myself and closed my eyes. "I don't know anymore. I overheard him saying stuff about breaking up with me...And...last night he got drunk so..."

I heard water being spitted out over the other line and intense coughing. Typical Chelsea. She's a total klutz, but she's quite amusing when she acts so expressive. A better person to hang out with compared to my more serious older brother, Jack. I had to wait for a moment, before hearing her coughing die down.

"_Why did you two did it? You know he'll dump you sooner or later so..._"

"I didn't want to either! Though, it's painful. If I didn't do anything soon, Mom was going to set me up with some guy. I don't want to marry a freakin' rich guy!" I complained. "Besides, he was the first guy to compliment me on my work..."

"_Just because he complimented you, doesn't mean that he likes you more than that! What you and him did last night, it must've been the spur of the moment while he was drunk. Frankly, give up on him._" Chelsea said. "_I mean, he must've done that to you in order for you to not hate him..._"

"Okay...I guess...Talk to you later...I need to get to work." I said softly, hanging up, and sitting on the floor in thought. "...Give him up?"

* * *

"Jill! It's a good thing that you came in today!"

Within seconds of entering that bar, I noticed Muffy nearly tackling me. She was holding a note in her hand, and I had a brief suspicion that something is going on. Griffin had smiled at me from behind the bar counter, while polishing a glass. She slowly released me and quickly ran over to pour me some water. I sat on the bar stool, and picked up the note. I slowly skimmed the note before I realized that the name signed is 'Phantom Skye'. So Skye was going to show up here...?

"Hey, can you help us out?" Muffy sighs. "He's going to probably steal some of our wine." she groaned.

"...Sure." I said with a smile. "Leave it up to me!"

A smile formed on Griffin's face as he nodded. "Thank you. We'll meet up around 10 PM here."

I nervously smiled, and nodded. I quietly turned around and headed out the door. I didn't know what happened to Skye since last night...But I needed to talk to him. If I just wait until I see him again, I would try and sort this out as fast as possible. Because...I actually regret what I did last night. After hearing what Marlin had said last night, it really hurts. He didn't want me to be with him, because he had feelings for Celia. I felt like I was the third wheel trying to interfere with something so obvious between those two! Anyways, I needed to wait until ten o'clock. I didn't dare want to see him popping into my house again!

* * *

The day had happened within a flash. I found myself dragging my feet on the dirt ground, I was simply going to try and help Muffy and Griffin with whatever I have in store for tonight. Though, the bad thing about today is...It's raining. I know for a fact Marlin wasn't going to go to the bar because it's pouring...Which was a good thing. I didn't want to deal with Skye with Marlin inside...Who knows what might happen...

"Alright!" Muffy said with the utmost determination. "We will catch this Phantom Skye and expose him for what he's been doing!"

I nervously smiled towards the blond, before glancing at the older man. "So...What are we supposed to do?" I questioned, scratching my cheek.

"We just need to wai-" Griffin stopped, sniffing the scent of herbs and spices in the air. "...Curry?" he questioned.

Furrowing her delicate eyebrows, Muffy tugged on the back of Griffin's collar, dragging him out with her. She stopped at the doorway and gave a huge smile towards me.

"Me and Griffin'll check outside. You can watch the bar for us, right, Jill?" the blond questioned.

Cocking my head to the side, I hesitantly nodded, while watching the pair go out the door. Turning around, I went back to the bar stool to sit around and simply wait. Of course, Skye could turn up at anytime, so I couldn't be _too_ impatient. Before taking a seat, however, I heard the door cracking open. I quickly turned to see Skye casually walking in. He had a charming smile on his face, before he slowly looked up at me.

"...Oh, well, well. Must be destiny that we'd see each other again. Right, my darling?" he smiled. "So, how did it go between you and that boyfriend of yours?"

Biting my lip, I let out a tired sigh. "We did something, alright?" I grumbled. "Besides, it's a coincidence that you were coming here and I was conned into watching the bar."

"Fiesty tonight, I see." Skye said, walking towards the counter.

"What are you plannin' to steal, this time?" I questioned, slowly forming my hand into a fist, beginning to follow him.

Stopping in his place, he turned towards me and smiled. Okay, it was already strange seeing this, and I was beginning to feel quite awkward. His eyes staring into mine. He whispered something underneath his breath, as I felt my body slowly stiffening. I couldn't move. My body... it couldn't respond. I couldn't help, but to stare at the silver-haired thief intently. Searching the colorful arrangement of liquor, Skye plucked one off the shelf, before casually approaching me.

"Now that I think about it..." he whispered, gently running his hand down my cheek. "You're quite beautiful, you know that? I wonder why he's planning to dump such a pretty woman like yourself."

"...Can you please...not act so flirtatious?" I questioned, adding a tiny pout. "I don't know how many women you used that line with, so forget it!"

"Well, we'll just see about that." Skye whispered kissing me on the cheek. "You're quite interesting, Jill."

My eyes looked down feeling the effects of his 'spell' slowly fading away. "Hey...Skye?"

"_...Well, the curry scent is gone..._"

Faint voices were heard from afar, as the thief winked at me. He quickly rushed out and I saw him run the opposite way of where Muffy and Griffin were walking from. I was able to move, trying to go after Skye. Before I could get to the door, Muffy slammed the door open, nearly hitting me. I battered my eyes, before quickly bowing to the bartender, shouting out an apology. I stepped out into the rain, and quickly ran up the path...

"...Where could he go?" I whispered underneath my breath, feeling my hair and body getting soaked by the heavy rain.

My indigo eyes looked around, while I slowly walked along the path. Did he simply poof out of thin air? It couldn't be possible right? It was only five minutes ago! Rubbing my eyes, I needed to give up. I had to work tommorrow, and if I spent the night looking for him, I might end up sick. I simply walked back towards my farm. Just a shower and a fresh change of clothes will hopefully make me go to sleep a bit easier...

"..._I just missed him._" I muttered underneath my breath.

"...You know, if I didn't have that suspicion of you looking for me so badly, I would've left by now." a voice spoke up. "After all, women do love to chase after me."

A small smile formed on my face, before looking up and seeing Skye waiting in front of my house. He was holding a bag, which probably contained the stolen alcohol. I needed to apologize to him for abandoning him last night. I had to make out with a drunk Marlin and Skye was being 'polite' and didn't bother disturbing us. I tried to speak out, but nothing had come out. My voice was frozen, and my body was beginning to shake. I slowly looked up at him, before feeling his arms wrapped around my soaked body.

"..._I just want to let you know... If he dares to make you cry...I will take action. I can't bear to see that beautiful face of yours get ruined by the likes of him._" he whispered into my ear.

Pressing my head against his body, I slowly nodded. "...Why?...Why do you want to do this for me? You have other women chasing after you right?" I questioned.

"..._Because you're a special woman...You mean a lot to me._"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **_I was thinking...Am I making Skye a bit OOC? I dunno..._

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon! _

_

* * *

_

**Tsuki no Koibito **

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

"..._Because you're a special woman...You mean a lot to me._"

I was plain out exhausted by the time I hopped out of bed. It was a week. A full-on week, since I last talked to Skye. I know, it sounded desperate, but it was the first time that I ever had a special value to someone that wasn't in my family. No. I told myself time and time again, I should just stick with a normal life...After all, underneath that, my family was far from normal...I'd rather deal with the drama here, than try and deal with the life of luxury back at home.

"_An endless rain, a rain caused by love, please let's go back to yesterday_..." I sung softly, as I headed out into the bright sun and began my work for today.

I quietly wandered over and filled up the watering can, before stopping to soak up the sunlight. Though, my thoughts were interrupted by footsteps entering my farmland. I glanced back. Black curly hair. Ocean water-colored eyes. It was Marlin. I gently placed down the watering can and formed a bright smile towards him. Was it strange that he had been trying to act closer to me ever since we spent the night together?

"Mornin'." Marlin smiled. "You seem happy." he said.

"Ah! It's because it's sunny today!...Wait. Aren't you supposed to be working too?" I questioned cocking my head to the side in suspicion.

Giving me a kiss on the forehead, my boyfriend gently smiled towards me. "I just wanted to see you." he said. "A-Ah." he studdered. "...Sorry, that didn't come out right." he muttered, looking away, slowly turning red.

A smile formed on my face, before I slowly approached him and gently hugged him. "It's fine." I said softly, before quietly pulling away. "Uhm. I know you've come all the way here, so do you want a drink or something?"

He shook his head and slowly give my a gentle kiss on the lips. "...I only wanted that. Nothing more..." he said softly, gently cupping my cheek and rubbing his callused thumb on my cheek. He slowly turned and began to head back to Vesta's farm.

I had the urge to rip my hair off of my scalp. Why are men so complex? This was getting on my nerves about this little charade of his...I couldn't talk to anyone right now, especially since they are all somehow linked to Marlin or were suspicious about Skye...Wait...There was Flora. I did go mining from time-to-time...So, it wouldn't be bad if I popped in and mined with her and Carter. Carter didn't mind me chatting with her from time-to-time, since it didn't really disturb their research...I needed to go see her.

* * *

"...And yet...I was conned into doing _this_ again."

I grumbled to myself, as I was heading towards Flora and Carter's tent at 9PM. Even though it was a little chat, Carter just had to bust in with his scary face and flashed the warning note sent by the infamous Phantom Skye. It was a full-out week since I've seen him. I had to prepare myself and not look at him just in case he pulled off that same stunt he did back at the bar. Taking a deep breath, I had entered the tent, only to hear some screaming from the older man.

"WHAT IF HE'S AT THE MINE ALREADY?" Carter screamed, as his assistant plugged her ears with her hands.

"You're right!" she responded, fixing her large glasses. "Oh, Jill. Good timing...Sorry to abandon you like this, but could you please watch our tent for us? We might have to do an intense search, so we might not be back until midnight, though you can go back home after this, Flora smiled.

My eyes battered towards the pair, as they quickly rushed out of their tent. Well, this sucked. If he happened to magically appear into this tent, then I would be amused by what he was going to be planning to steal. I turned and gazed at what they had dug up, only to hear the tent flap opening. Gazing back, my eyes met with the ever-so charming green eyes of the thief. I quickly held up my fists, hoping to not get paralyzed like before.

"Wow. And I thought you were going to be happy to see me." Skye smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to pull my Chick Beam on you." he sighed.

"Oh, so that's what it's called." I grumbled. "What were you planning to take this time?" I questioned.

"Easy." he said. "Nothing. I sent that note to try and lure you out."

I felt dumb. Gently pouting towards the laughing thief, I began to march out of the tent, only to notice him following me. He gently wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me back, hugging me from behind.

"_How about we spend some time together to make up for a week's worth of not seeing each other?_" he whispered casually in my ear.

His arms were around my waist protectively, while my face slowly turned red from just his touch. I hesitantly nodded only to feel his arms slowly unwrapping me, and he slowly took my hand, leading me down the path. I felt stupid for not being so 'experienced' with romance. After all, Marlin is my second boyfriend, and yet I ended up choosing a thief over a regular sweetheart. Though, I didn't know why it felt so right to be with him at the moment.

"...Huh. It's so beautiful here." he said, stepping onto the sandy beach. "The ocean's beautiful tonight...No..Actually you're the more beautiful one here."

"...And yet you say that to the women who are '_chasing_' after you." I muttered, looking away.

A chuckle escaped his lips, while I gave him a suspicious gaze. "You are quite different than those other ladies. " he said casually. "Are you those types who act mean and scary, but turn all soft and mushy with the person they love?"

I smiled, before narrowing my eyes towards him. "Right. And you're the type who would stare at women and end up getting soft on someone who doesn't want you, but has something special." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"That's true. You're actually right." he said with a small smile. "People think that charming thieves can only charm the beautiful women and be stupid enough to actually fall for women who will hurt them later."

Why was it...that what he just said...felt painful inside? He stood there looking at the ocean water quietly, as the moon was shining down on us. I couldn't help, but to feel stunned by his appearance underneath the moonlight. He felt like a mysterious fairy tale prince who simply came out of the book. He was good looking, and had a charming smile. Was it bad to feel embarassed being right next to him?

"Hey, Jill..." he started. "You know...I only do this just to achieve my goal..Making the best curry. Even with the best ingredients...It's always odd that something's always missing."

"Love?" I questioned, noticing a smile forming on his face.

"...Huh. Good idea...Even though I have focused my love on something else, I guess I will take your advice." he smiled. "Well. It's getting late and you, should head back home. I don't want to see your pretty face with dark circles underneath."

Biting my lip, I glared at him for that little insult, but I hesitantly nodded. "...Okay." I said softly. "I-I'll see you next time, right?"

"Of course." he replied, kissing me on the forehead. "Though, I prefer that you don't try and butt in on my next plan." he muttered, turning and walking back to town.

"Huh? W-Wait, why?" I shouted running after him.

"...Because I want to try and get rid of the competition."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**_ ...Sorry for the lateness...I got busy with school and such, and this is the turn out. _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon! _

* * *

**Tsuki no Koibito **

**Chapter Five**

* * *

"Snap out of it! I need to stop thinking about this..."

I was messing up my hair as I laid on my bed absently. It was mid-afternoon, a full month or season, after I had encountered Skye at Carter and Flora's tent. It was summer, and boy it was hot. I couldn't bear wearing my t-shirts under that sunlight, and I had to begin wearing tank tops...Which made me get attention from some of the bachelors of the Valley...Well, mainly Rock and Marlin, that's all. Though, during that period where I didn't see Skye...I found myself thinking about his next battle plan. I couldn't think he could say his competition was..._him_, right?

"Jill? You there?"

I quickly froze up on my bed. Was that voice...What a freakin' coincidence.

"The door's open, Marlin!" I shouted.

Marlin opened the door, with a slightly annoyed look on his face. He quickly approached me and flashed a piece of paper in my face. Cocking my head to the side, I gently plucked the paper out of his hand, and quietly skimmed it to myself. I stopped in my place. I didn't know what to think. Was he really showing me what I think he was showing me? That familiar writing...The familiar signature...I knew it.

"So, can you help us out?" he questioned.

"Eh?" I quickly responded. "...I guess."

A smile formed on his face as he nodded. "Okay. Meet me at Vesta's farm at 10. See you." he smiled.

I say on my bed staring at the warning note. Skye warned me to not mess with his next heist...But...Why did he decide to target Marlin? I didn't want to think about it. If he was really going to mess with him...I needed to see it. I didn't want anything bad to happen. I want to protect him...But at the same time...I needed to see Skye so badly. It's strange. I always had the urge to see Skye whenever he did these sort of things...Why is it...That he always makes me want to go to him..?

"Good. You're here. Okay, we'll split up into groups. How about me and Jill go to the fields and Marlin, you and Celia will check the crops near the store."

I hesitantly followed Vesta, while I glanced at Marlin talking with Celia. They...look happy. But, I looked at my dear boyfriend, who quickly looked at me, and quickly averted his eyes away from me. It was painful. It felt like he was avoiding me. When I went into the field filled with corn, I stood with Vesta quietly waiting for his appearance. He was casually stroll down the road, glancing up to see the two of us standing there. It was vague, but I noticed his casual face turned into a surprised, shocked look, even if it was for a second.

"Alright, pretty boy, I won't let you lay a finger on my veggies!" Vesta barked. "_Stay behind me, Jill. This might be brutal.._" she whispered.

"Oh? It's a shame that your anger's ruining your beauty." Skye sighed.

"Why you little-"

"Chick Beam...FIRE!" he shouted.

Vesta's body froze up, as I gently poked my head out from behind her. She couldn't move. Why...Why was I still able to move? Watching him walk away so casually, I quickly began to run after him, already seeing him encountering Marlin and Celia. A smirk formed on Skye's face, as he casually talked to the two of them. I didn't want him to reveal the fact that I've been talking with him...But...I couldn't even say a word.

"H-Hold it you thief!" Celia studdered.

"Heh~ Looks like I'm extra popular with the ladies tonight." Skye replied with a smile.

"Shut up, you pretty boy!" Marlin argued.

"Tch. Wonder what she sees in you..." Skye muttered, glaring at him. "You know, I prefer to not be caught by a man. Especially those who _lie_." he said.

"W-What on earth are you talking about?" Marlin questioned.

"You know, your love won't last." he muttered. "After all, you can't hide this forever..."

I watched Skye turn his head towards Celia, watching a smirk form on his face. "Chick Beam...Fire!" he shouted.

Celia's body froze up. She managed to glance at Marlin with a sheepish smile on her face. A concerned Marlin was stunned at the sight, not noticing the thief slipping away. Biting my lip, I quickly began to run after him. Rushing past the other two, I took a quick glance at Marlin's face. He was worried. Despite Vesta screaming for me to come back, I had to ignore her. I only glanced back to see him comforting the frozen woman.

* * *

"...Took you a while, huh?"

Leaning on the side of my house, I slowly approached Skye with a tired look on my face. I was trying to catch my breath, but I managed to make out what he was looking like at the moment. He looked...angry. More like annoyed. His arms crossed over his chest, looking like my decision to help catch him was bothering him. My hand slowly formed into a tight fist, as I pounded my fist onto his chest with frustration in my eyes.

"You could've told me!" I shouted. "Why did you have to go so far to do such a thing?"

A brief silence was between us. He closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"...Is it bad?" he questioned. "Is it bad that I wanted to fight for something I want? Is it bad to not hide my feelings about someone?"

I couldn't say anything. I only simply stared at him. Was he...? No. It was too early. I don't think he really would _like _me...Would he? I would openly carry a sign labeled 'hypocrite' if I planned on getting into a relationship with Skye if me and Marlin are still together. Though, it's several times more painful to think that Marlin did all that for me, and he ended up leaving me, because of my paranoia...But...I never knew what to think anymore..

"No.." was all I could say. "...But, if you told me..."

"You'd what, huh?" he questioned. "You'd try to stop me...Wouldn't you?"

"Skye, I-"

"I like you, Jill. I really like you..." he spoke up. "...But, I don't want you to be involved with someone like me...Especially if you're going to go back to someone who might not even love you anymore."

He began to walk away, not even trying to look back. All I did was stand there, looking down at the ground in the darkness. Tears formed in my eyes, forcing me to retreat back into my home. I should've ran after him. I should've said something to him...Even if I could...I know that sound wouldn't even come out. It was gruesome. It was painful. I wanted to scream it out to him, wanting to see that charming smile.

"Skye..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**_ ...SIX MONTHS? Wow. I needed to update this badly. Anyways~ I'll probably try to update faster, if I can try to focus on this story. Happy New Years, everyone! And I apologize if this chapter is a bit bad... _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon!_

* * *

**Tsuki no Koibito **

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Look, Jill!"

Hanging out at the inn was something I've been doing for as long as I've been in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Talking with Ruby and sometimes Nami, despite being reluctant, was often something I did whenever I had a problem and it was too personal for Muffy...Though, today was going to be a bad day for me, I could easily tell. I stared at the note flashed in my face, as the determined Nami, and Ruby's son, Rock, were fiercely determined about the note. I knew it. It was _his_ note. I could never mistake Skye's warning letter once I've seen it. I simply had the urge to cry.

"...Hey, Jill, you want to help catch this guy?" Rock questioned, nudging me. "I promise, I'll be the hero this time," he grinned towards me.

"...Sure..." I mumbled. "I'll see you guys later..." I whispered, turning and heading out the door.

I didn't want to go tonight. I wanted to just go to sleep early so I can avoid him...At the same time, I wanted to see him and tell him. I needed to think over this again and again...But where? I'll probably just go to the Spring and watch the water...But I also have to buy some seeds from Vesta. After all...I had to gain more money if I'm ever going to have a family. I went down to Vesta's farm, where I saw Marlin and Celia together at the field near the store. My eyes slowly widened in shock, making me quickly shuffle to find a good hiding spot.

"You've been getting better lately, haven't you?" Marlin smiled at her, as he finished watering the plant.

"Yeah!" Celia chirped. "The air here was nice, and you've been taking good care of me." she mirrored the smile.

"A-About that..." he trailed off. "Listen, I..."

"Celia! I need your help!" Vesta called out, popping her head out of the door.

"Coming, Vesta!" she replied. "...We'll talk about this later." she said, heading towards the store.

"..._I love you._" he whispered.

I stood there and closed my eyes. I knew this would happen. Instead, I had to keep a happy smile and go to Vesta's store, pretending nothing like this would happen. It wasn't my fault. He fell in love with her. I just...got in the way is all...I wanted to cry...No, I needed to cry, but I couldn't do it in front of them. It would all become a mess, especially if I told them that I overheard. Once he tells me he'll marry Celia, I'll smile and try to support them...That's all I can do.

* * *

"IT'S THE PHANTOM THIEF SKYE!"

My eyes looked up, as I quickly left the empty Inn. Running up the path, I stopped only to see Skye running. He quickly stopped, and looked at me straight in the eye. It was obvious that it was quite the awkward moment between the two of us. There was a lot of thing we needed to talk about, but we couldn't exactly say it in front of each other. Instead, he simply stood there, and tried to work his charm on me.

"Listen, Jill. Could you just look the other way? I don't have time to talk about what happened the other night," he muttered.

"One condition." I spoke up. "I _need_ to talk to you once this commotion dies down. Please?" I said softly.

He hesitantly nodded, only to quickly run down the path towards the beach. My ears heard the footsteps approaching me, only to see Ruby with Rock, Nami, Vesta, Marlin, and Celia. I had to fake a confused look on my face, as they asked me if I've seen him pass by. I shook my head, and they were quickly scurrying off to where Vesta's farm was at. I could watch how Marlin and Celia was close together, and I simply turned around and began to walk back to my farm.

...Within a few minutes, I was back in my house laying on my bed. Hopefully, he would just knock on the door and we can talk properly. My eyes glanced at my rucksack that was on the other bed. I looked at the Blue Feather that was clearly seen between the other objects. There was no hope in giving Marlin a blue feather anymore. It was pointless you know? I hated to mope around like this, but it was all I could do.

"_Hey. It's me,_" a voice called out to me.

Getting up, I quickly opened the door, and looked at a concerned, yet annoyed Skye at my doorway. He walked inside and stood near the table. As soon as I close the door, I approached him, and wrapped my arms around him, practically burying my face into his back. I could feel my hands shaking, and my heart was slowly getting torn apart inside, while I kept telling myself to try to not let myself cry in front of him.

"Jill? Are you feeling okay?" he questioned, quite suspicious of my act.

"..._dumped..._" I muttered.

"What?"

"I think he's going to really dump me..." I said. "...I think...He's going to marry her."

I felt Skye's hands on my shoulders, pulling me away from him, to simply inspect me. I saw his emerald eyes slowly widen in shock at the sight of my face. I was crying. Even though, I kept wiping it off my face, my eyes turned puffy and red. For a short moment, I forced myself to stop, and I hesitantly look at him in the eyes, trying to not let myself making him feel even more worried than he should be.

"...Happy now? You were right..." I said reluctantly. "You can go ahead and laugh and poke fun at me, okay?"

He didn't smile. All he did was pull me into a hug. His hand gently petting the back of my head, his other arm firmly around my waist...

"Why would I make fun of you?" he said. "I can't do that to you. I don't want to see you hurt anymore than you are right now."

I nodded, only to see him pull away from me. A bright smile was on our faces while we sat on my bed. Though, the sight of the blue feather has been bothering me. I slowly crawled over and pulled out the blue feather. I got up and headed towards the trash can, while absently staring at it...Though, I stopped in my place, only to feel the feather being snatched away by Skye. He looked at the feather oddly, with a light sigh.

"Eh~ A blue feather?" he sighed. "Guess, I'll be stealing this from you then." he smirked.

"Then, you can have it." I said, with a light shrug.

"Wait, what?" he gaped.

My head tilted at his clearly surprised look, noticing his face turning red. "Y-You moron! I said I'm stealing this!"

"But why? I mean, if I gave it to you, it wouldn't go to waste." I said furrowing my eyebrows.

A smile formed on his face, pushing back his lengthy locks. "Are you stupid? You know what the blue feather means right?"

"I know," I muttered. "But...I...I don't want to give it to anyone else. I know things have been awkward between us ever since that night...But I don't want you to just disappear from my life. I don't want you to leave! You...You mean a lot more to me than you think!"

I felt that heavy weight being pulled off of my chest from my confession. My eyes looked up at the quiet Skye who was leaning on the counter, playing with the blue feather. He was listening, but he wasn't going to do anything. His eyes slowly looked up at me, not showing any signs of reacting to my little confession... Well, that felt pointless. Though, he began to approach me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his body against mines.

"I don't want this to be a lie. Please tell me you're telling the truth..." he muttered.

I buried my face into his shoulder, gripping the back of his leopard print shirt tightly in my hands. "I didn't want you to leave forever. I kept saying I loved jim...But in the end, I realized, the only person who I really wanted was you. When you kissed me that night...All I could think about was you. No matter how much I kept ignoring it, that night and that kiss, always ends up coming up in my mind..."

"Jill..." he whispered. "I want us to be together..._forever._ That's all I wanted. To be by your side."

I smiled, hugging him tightly. "Then, we'll be together forever."

Slowly pulling my body away from him, he looked at me with a tiny smile upon his face, planting a tiny kiss on my forehead. "One week. That's all that we need. "

One week...? One week, and I'll be married to him. Within one week, I need to tell Marlin that we're through...To say everything to him, that I've been crying to Skye about for the past few months. I know, this relationship that I worked so hard to build up was going to go down the drain within one day. I knew he was in love with her. He knew I was desperate for something that he couldn't provide. This was already the right thing to do...Right?

"Okay. I'm guessing things are calming down right about now..." Skye said, glancing up at my clock. "I should probably get going..."

I watched him slowly move down and giving me a kiss on the lips. Without hesitation, I quietly wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him close to me. He quietly broke the kiss and smiled at me.

"Alright. I really need to go," he sighed.

I didn't bother letting go. I just stood there, holding him tightly. He kept telling me that he had to leave, but instead, my grip on him stayed the same. I hated acting like this...But I wanted to be selfish. Only this one time, I wanted to ask him this...

"Can't you stay with me tonight? Please?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**_ A bit of a boring chapter, I know. The wedding will be in the next one though! So, this is technically a filler chapter going into the next one. Since...the next one is technically the wedding. _

**Disclaimer: **_I, KawaiiTenshiCeres, does not own Harvest Moon!_

* * *

**Tsuki no Koibito **

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"Ugh..."

The sound of rain. My eyes slowly cracked open, only to feel something pinning me to the bed. A pair of arms to be exact. I tried to pry them off of my body, however, this one's grip quickly got tighter. My head turned to see Skye sleeping next to me peacefully. Last night...We _didn't_ do anything. All he did was just kiss me until I actually fell asleep. I did cling onto him for most of the night, hoping he wouldn't make a getaway. Then again, it felt nice to sleep next to him like this. He felt warm...he had a nice scent...Honestly, I don't mind living with this scent for the rest of my life.

"Skye..." I groaned. "Lemme go..."

The thief winced at my words, forcing his eyes open. He looked at me, and simply yawned. "You were so comfortable to sleep with though," he smiled, slowly removing his arms from me. "Then again, if we did do _that_, then I wouldn't let you leave this bed at all."

Getting out of bed, I looked at him oddly. He was quite a night owl to say the least. Though, I could just let him sleep here for now and he could just go home when the rain clears up...Because, compared to him, I had a ton of work to do. I grabbed my rucksack, and an umbrella to go feed my animals and harvest some of my crops. During this time, however, I was thinking. How could I tell Marlin that it was over between us? How can I tell him that I'm marrying the guy who stole crops from Vesta?

"How can I say this to him?" I muttered to myself.

"You're better off telling him sooner than later," Skye spoke up, standing in front of the doorway. "Because...If he told you that he's getting married soon, _you_ would be the heartbroken one."

My eyes looked down for a brief moment as I slowly approached him. He gently kissed my forehead, and gave me a brief side-hug.

"You'll be fine. I'll be waiting here for you," he said with a smile.

I slowly nodded towards him, slowly beginning to walk away from him. I heard him whisper something, prompting me to turn around. Skye quickly smiled to me, telling to quickly go off. Even though, I felt quite reluctant, I slowly began to walk towards Vesta's farm. Before I could even turn the knob, I heard Vesta screaming in joy. I simply stopped, and simply decided to listen in from outside. My eyes closed for a brief moment, pressing my ear against the door.

"_So! You two are finally getting hitched aren't you?_" she said. "_What about Jill? How are you going to break it to her, Marlin?_"

"_I can probably tell it to her when the rain gets lighter,"_ he replied. "_I know she might start to cry...but, it's for the best, right?_"

My eyes closed for a moment, letting myself take in the information. So, he really did propose to her. I could feel my heart tightening up, however, I kept telling myself to not cry in front of him. I had to act normal. I wanted to say goodbye to him for real. No tears, no complaining. Just a smile, and a simple 'Congratulations' to them. I quickly opened the door, and entered, greeting the three of them with a smile on my face, while I closed my umbrella.

"Morning!" I said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Jill!" Vesta grinned. "You're pretty early, visiting us like this!"

I forced a smile on my face, as I gently shook my head. "Ah! It's nothing, really. I just wanted to talk to Marlin, since I didn't have much to do. My crops were harvested already, and I already took care of my animals, so I thought I would come by here."

The older woman nodded at me. "Alrighty then. That's great! Well, I guess Celia and I should go out and check those crops. Marlin, remember to stay dry, okay?" she warned, before the two left.

"Good timing, actually, I wanted to talk to you about something," Marlin started with a small smile on his face.

"Same here," I muttered, trying to avoid his gaze. "It's a bit important."

Those blue eyes simply looked at me, as he nodded, allowing me to talk. I couldn't help, but to absently tug on the end of my shirt. If I kept playing the fool in all this, I knew that I was simply denying the fact that I liked Skye. Taking a deep breath, I looked at Marlin, who was confused by my sudden change in attitude. I had to find a way to keep it short and sweet, that way I could just try to leave this pain behind me.

"Let's break up," I quickly said. "You're...in love with Celia, aren't you?"

"W-wait! Where did you get that idea from?" he questioned. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you today about..."

"You getting married to _her_, right?" I finished.

Marlin's hand went through his messy dark locks, simply sighing. "Jeez...I don't know where you got that, but you should realize something," he paused. "I wanted to propose to **you**."

I stopped in my place. Did he really...? I couldn't help, but to look at him quietly, and shake my head. If he done this earlier, I would've been crying in happiness, but right now, I simply knew something was wrong with this picture. This wasn't right at all. Did he get rejected or something? Was I really someone that he would quickly run back to if his heart got broken? I bit my lip...I pushed my hair back...I was so confused.

"I...would've been crying if you said it before," I said. "But, I realized over time...You were in love with her. If it wasn't for meeting him, I never would've realized that you loved her. That's why, I want to end this, for the both of our sakes."

The room became silent once again. Marlin gazed at me, feeling a bit hurt, yet I could sense some relief coming from him. All I could do was just smile. I gently placed my hands over his and closed my eyes.

"I guess this is goodbye then," he said finally, slowly taking hold of my hands. "I know... I shouldn't have led you on, thinking we would have a future together. Though, I don't regret being with you. You still meant a lot to me."

"O-Of course," I quickly nodded. "But, I guess you're right. This is officially goodbye, then.."

I slowly took my hands away from his, before turning around and slowly left Vesta's house. I couldn't face Vesta anymore for breaking her brother's heart, however, I still kept walking back to my farm with a thoughtful look on my face. As I went into my house, I was greeted by the scent of curry. That oh-so familiar scent that reminds me of Skye. I saw his lengthy silver hair, his back turned, looking at one of my stashes, containing the recipe for Finest Curry.

"I knew you were doing something sneaky, Skye~" I laughed.

He turned around, and simply greeted me with a smile. "What? You _never_ got to help me perfect this curry recipe and I had nothing to do." he sighed. "Besides...What happened?"

My eyes began to water once more, only to find myself breaking down into tears. I could feel my body quickly being pulled into Skye's arms, only feeling him comforting me. It was a warm embrace, which I didn't want him to let me go. However, I slowly pulled away, wiping my own tears away, only to feel a kiss planted on my forehead. It was a gentle kiss, that seemingly helped me forget this pain. It was so comforting and sweet, that only a blush formed on my face.

"Only a few more days," he winked. "You can tell me then."

* * *

"You broke up with him?"

Muffy stared at me, apparently stunned by the sudden news of what had happened. It was the day before my 'wedding' with Skye, only the two of us were getting married at the Goddess Pond, where we wouldn't get caught by anyone. Though, I had to tell my friend this news quite late, since...I was obviously preparing for my own wedding. We were in the bar, where Griffin was talking to Gustafa, and Muffy was simply serving me drinks.

"Yeah..." I muttered, placing down my empty glass. "We were both content with it, and it was for the best."

Her eyes batted, only to let out a sigh. "Then...how can you get married, sweetie? You're just going to let him go like that? Basically every bachelor in this Valley and Mineral Town is taken."

A small smile formed on my face, looking down for a moment. "Don't worry. I'll find someone, eventually," I lied.

I couldn't tell her I was getting married to Skye. After all, this relationship was considered as 'forbidden' to everyone who even encountered him. I only was playing the 'single' girl for the time being. The door cracked open, only to see Marlin walking in. The blond simply gaped, trying to keep my attention away from him. It was already futile. He was sitting next to me. This was like how I talked to him for the first time...We were in this bar, sitting right next to each other.

"The usual, Muffy," he muttered.

We were like strangers again. It wasn't much of a surprise. It was practically impossible for us to stay 'just friends'. It was simply awkward to just try and start a conversation with him. I noticed his eyes looking over at me, before quietly looking away to take a sip of his drink. Of course, this wasn't the right time for us to talk. I looked at Muffy, who was a bit angry at the current situation. Back when I started going after Marlin, she went all out to try and get us together. Now that our relationship was officially over, she looked like a disappointed mother.

"UGH. I swear! You two are looking so hopeless!" she barked. "Jill, are you really going to let him just go to her like that?"

I shook my head, and sighed. "Muffy, stop. Please. I'm...already in love with someone else, that's all you need to know."

The two of them froze up on the spot, while I quickly slapped down the money and began to walk out. My eyes closed, as I slowly walked up the path to my farm. It was tiring. I just wanted to rest up and let everything take course tomorrow. I did recall the weather being sunny and warm tomorrow, so it was probably a perfect day to get married. My violet eyes looked across the room, looking at the white dress hanging on the wall.

I was getting married to a man who I nearly murdered.


End file.
